Spyro
: Spyro Skye Duskshine is a western purple dragon of the Magic Element. He is the wielder of the Magic Elemental Crystal, and is friends with Sunburn, Whirlwind, Flashwing, Tails, and Smile Dog. He is also friends with his foster brother, Sparx. Being a purple dragon, Spyro has the ability to harness and control all the twenty Elements, though he prefers to mostly use the five Elements he first learned: Fire, Water, Electric, Earth, and Magic. He is rivals with Leopardeon. His Anti-Skylander counterpart is Sparo, while his Counter-Skylander counterpart is Ospryx. He is also rivals with Sparky. He knows Gnasty Gnorc from his old adventures. He is released as a Lightcore Skylander in Skylanders: Lost Heroes. Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. From then on, evil faced a new enemy - and the Skylanders gained a valued ally. History Spyro Skye Duskshine had originated from a land known as the Dragon Realms, a land that few have heard of and or traveled to. Every twelve years, a special event known as the Year of the Dragon takes place, where the fairies bring a batch of 150 eggs which will be the new generation of dragons. Spyro was one of the eggs that were brought by the fairies. Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesied to bring hope to the world. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, a dragon who can control all the Elements, and who will direct the fate of that era. A fire dragon named Ignitus is watching over a batch of eggs; in which one of them is Spyro. The dragons are, however, at war with an enemy known as the Dark Master who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs. Ignitus escapes with Spyro's egg, leaving it to drift down the Silver River into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is discovered by a family of dragonflies, Nina and Flash. On September 10th, Spyro hatched out of his egg, and upon hatching, Spyro is adopted into the family and raised as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly born the same day. Many months later, Spyro was surprised when he unconsciously used his Fire Breath on a group of apes. It was then when Spyro was then told by his foster parents, Nina and Flash, that he wasn't a dragonfly, but, something else, from a distant land. Spyro then decided to leave his Swamp home and find his real home, with Sparx tagging along. Spyro then met the fire dragon Ignitus, who was amazed that Spyro was alive. Ignitus was worried that the apes have occupied the Dragon Temple, led by an evil Undead dragon, Cynder, their war has already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to take him to the Dragon Temple. When they got there, Spyro trained the art of fire, and how to control it. Spyro then set off on a journey to rescue the other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's dark powers. When Spyro rescued the first dragon, Volteer, a dragon of the Electric Element, he took him back to the temple, Volteer taught Spyro the art of electricity. Spyro then rescued the second dragon, Cyril, a dragon of the Water Element. Spyro brought him back to the temple, he taught Spyro the powers and secrets of water and ice, and discussed about Cynder's evil plans. Spyro then rescued the last dragon, Terrador, a dragon of the Earth Element. After getting attacked by Cynder, Spyro and Terrador returned to the temple, where Terrador taught Spyro the powers of earth. The dragons told Spyro of Cynder's Lair, Spyro flew to Cynder's Lair and met up with Ignitus, who tells Spyro that Cynder was once like him, but taken by the Dark Master's villains and corrupted into a evil undead dragon. The Dark Master used Cynder to steal the Dragon Guardians' powers so she can open the portal of Convexity, the Dark Master's prison, only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon can open it. The portal to Convexity opened, and Spyro followed Cynder into the portal. Spyro then found Cynder, who was putting the last crystal into the portal, giving the Dark Master a easy escape. Spyro then fought Cynder, and defeated her, she then was freed from the Dark Master's powers, and turned back into her normal form. The portal then was collapsed and was sucking Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder in. Sparx wanted to leave quickly, but Spyro decided not to leave Cynder behind, and grabbed her and flew back to Skylands. Spyro returned to the Dragon Temple, Spyro may have defeated Cynder, but he knew that the Dark Master was still alive somewhere. There was then peace in Skylands, until, in the Dragon Realms, a dragon elder named Lindar insulted one of the dragon's worst enemies, Gnasty Gnorc, and insulted him in an interview. Gnasty had found a magic spell that can turn the dragon's treasure into his minions. Gnasty, furious at Lindar's insults, used his magic spell and trapped all the dragons in stone and turned the gems into his minions. Spyro and Sparx were the only ones not frozen. Spyro then went on a journey through the Dragon Realms freeing the dragons, killing all the minions and retrieving the treasure. Finally, Spyro went to Gnasty's Lair and battled him, Spyro ended up victorious, and restored peace to the land. Later on, Spyro was playing in the Summer Forest, he then met an old wise Portal Master named Master Eon, Eon had heard of Spyro, and how he defeated Cynder and defeated Gnasty Gnorc, Eon explained to Spyro that Skylands is a very dangerous place and he needs Spyro's help to defend Skylands. Spyro then agreed become a Skylander. Eon transported Spyro to Core of Light Island, where he took Spyro to his citadel, there, he met many other Skylanders, including Gill Grunt and Eruptor, two of his greatest friends. Spyro was then a Skylander from then on. After many years of adventures, Spyro learned many new powers and abilities, and each adventure teaches him more and more the ways of a Skylander, however, Spyro would be absent from the other Skylander's adventures for three years. One night, Spyro woke up from a dream he had where he was fighting the corrupted Cynder, just like how he did years ago. Sparx tells Spyro that he had saw Cynder run out of the temple, so Spyro goes after her, and eventually catches her, Cynder tells Spyro that his place is at the temple, but her place is somewhere else, so Cynder runs off into the wilderness in order to find her place in the world. Then, a group of apes start attacking the temple, Spyro then fights the apes, and defeats them all. Then, Ignitus sends Spyro out to find a tree that he saw in a vision while Ignitus seeks help to fight the apes. While Spyro is looking for the tree, he is also looking for a dragon named The Chronicler, who asked Spyro to find him in the same vision the tree appeared. Spyro then eventually finds the tree, which transforms into a tree monster called Abrorick. Spyro then fights the monster, and defeats it. After defeating the monster, Spyro is taken by pirates, and is taken on board. Spyro eventually escapes the pirates, but he learns that the apes have made a base in a mountain known as the Mountain of Malefor, better known as the Well of Souls. The apes made their base their so they can have a lunar alignment known as the Night of Eternal Darkness to revive the Dark Master. They also have captured Cynder, and hope that she will return to the Dark Master's side. Spyro then finds The Chronicler, who tells him that the Dark Master was the very first purple dragon, and that he mastered many Elements, including ones none thought existed, however, the Dark Master's elemental power grew, and once it failed to stop, the Dragon Elders sealed him away in exile. The Dark Master then taught the apes how to use the dragons' powers and magic, in which he learned when he was young. The Chronicler then tells Spyro to stay away and hide from the Dark Master, for now, but Spyro disagrees and wants to help Cynder. Spyro then makes his way to the Mountain of Malefor, and where the Ape King, Gaul, orders Cynder to attack Spyro, but she attacks Gaul instead, however, he knocks her out and challenges Spyro in a fight. While Spyro and Gaul are fighting, the dark Magic from the lunar algiment consumes him, transforming him into Dark Spyro, Spyro now uses his intense dark Magic and Convexity Breath powers to kill Gaul, and leaps into the giant beam of dark Magic energy. Cynder then wakes up and knocks Spyro out of the dark beam, which makes Spyro turn back into his normal form. The aligment then passes, and the mountain starts to crumble and fall fall, Spyro then starts to remember The Chronicler's words he said to him, "Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day...", Spyro then tells Cynder and Sparx to get close to him, Spyro closes his eyes... and uses his Time Fury to trap him, Cynder, and Sparx in a Time Crystal to protect themselves from the Mountain of Malefor killing them. Three years later, they were released, but Spyro and Cynder were chained together. Spyro and Cynder had to fight a giant Golem, then, they met a cheetah named Hunter, one of Spyro's old friends. When Spyro was in the crystal, he lost a bit of his memory, and didn't recognize Hunter at first. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx then went on a adventure to stop the Dark Master, Malefor, from destroying Skylands. Finally, after a long journey, Spyro and Cynder fight Malefor, Malefor is soon defeated by Spyro and Cynder, and was banished back to the Underworld, leading to his death. After this, Spyro used his Mystic Fury to save the world, using his magic to put the pieces of Skylands back together, thus, Spyro became the very first Skylander to actually stop the destruction of the world. Then, Spyro and Cynder dropped from the sky, Spyro awoke, and he and Cynder had just now noticed that they looked a bit different, bigger, taller, older, this was the result of the Time Crystal's magic that makes creatures grow, it's effects are temporarily, though. Spyro and Cynder then made it to The Ruins, where they reunited with the Skylanders after so long. Spyro then returns to his home in Artisans City in the Dragon Realms, where he returns to his giant tower home in the middle of the grass. Where he reunites with his best friend Sparx after so long. Spyro was also the one who had found the Universe's Clock, which was given to him by The Time Pirate. Spyro also was the one who retrieved the Water Dragon Scale from Ariana. Some time later, Kaos and Hektore destroyed the Core of Light, causing Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders to be turned to stone and banished to Earth, luckily, they were brought back by the new Portal Master, and Spyro helped restore the Core of Light. Spyro was also one of the Skylanders who were stuck in the toy store. Appearances Spyro became a Skylander after meeting Master Eon and being transported to the Ruins. Skylanders: Legends of Magic Spyro is one of the six main characters of Skylanders: Legends of Magic. He debuts in Alicorn of the Ocean. The Shattered Mirror In The Shattered Mirror, Spyro had helped Leopardeon stop Leoparddark with Torch, Cynder, and Max. Chaos Island Crowning It was Spyro who first noticed how unusual Leopardeon was acting, and soon found out it was Leoparddark instead of Leo. He also found out about Leo's strange birth defect related to his father, and agreed to help him train his other elemental powers. Leopardeon and the Skylanders into the Future At the begining of the story, Spyro taught Leopardeon the powers of the Elements, afterwards, Spyro was present at the Chaos Tower when Leo woke up from his second encounter with Mew, Spyro, along with Leo, was also sucked into the portal Leopardeon V2 opened which led to the future. (The rest will be added once the story is finished.) Skylanders: Dawn of Darkness Spyro led the Skylanders to the Willow Woods mountain where they fought Dark Dragon, Spyro was mostly worried, he had defeated Dark Dragon many times before this, but Dark Dragon's power may be to powerful for the Skylanders. Eventually, Spyro, Tails, Sunburn, Boomer, Whirlwind, Flashwing, and all the other Skylanders used the power of the Elemental Crystals kill him and banish his soul to The Doom Void along with all the Anti-Skylanders, never to see him again. Like the other Magic Skylanders, Spyro used the power of the Magic Elemental Crystal. Personality Spyro is a brave and fearless dragon, though he is also courageous and headstrong, Spyro also has more knowledge of Skylands then any other Skylander, he even has knowledge of every island and creature he's encountered in Skylands and even outside of Skylands, and even though he is leader of the Skylanders, he is treated equal. Spyro is also a quick learner, as he has the ability to master to powers and abilities in only a few hours. Spyro is also young at heart. Appearance Spyro has dark purple scales with orange horns. He has yellow spines going down his head, neck, back, and tail. He has an orange tail and has white claws and red eyes. He has purple and orange pointed wings with a small yellow horn on the top of it. Originally, before a transformation spell was casted on him, Spyro had yellow and orange rounded wings with a small white horn on the very end of it, he also had white claws and violet eyes. Spyro's crest also was a little bit bigger and was stuck together instead of individual spikes. Spyro's tail spade was also smaller and was more rounded rather then pointy. When upgrading to Spyro's Series 2 Wow Pow, "Fireslam", he wears a red diamond encrusted wooden wing armor. In his Series 3 Wow Pow, "Head Start!", he gains larger and longer horns and tail. The horns are almost as big as Spyro himself. Abilities Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master all the Elements, he can also use the rare and powerful Convexity Breath. Using his horns, he can fuse them with the Element of Fire and charge with them at enemies. He also has the ability to control many magical spells, some of these include teleporting and mind controlling. Using his wings, he can fly. Relationships Sparx Spyro and Sparx have been best friends since birth, Sparx was also the very first person Spyro ever met, besides his parents. Sparx even tagged along beside Spyro when he left the Swamp. Since then, Sparx has been a great friend to Spyro and commonly helps him on his adventures, whether alone or with the Skylanders. Gill Grunt Spyro is good friends with Gill Grunt (even if he hates his singing), Gill was also one of the first Skylanders Spyro ever met, when Master Eon first introduced him to the Skylanders, since then, Spyro and Gill Grunt have been great friends. Leopardeon Spyro and Leopardeon are shown to be friendly rivals over who is best at controlling each one of the Elements in Skylands, Leo also likes to help Spyro on his journeys and is shown to be a good friend. Kaos Like nearly every Skylander, Spyro absolutely despises Kaos, but sometimes gets a good laugh out of how stupid his plans are or how bad he smells. However, Spyro usually takes Kaos' plans very seriously even if they sound stupid, and would even risk his life to save Skylands from the evil of Kaos Master Eon Spyro is very loyal to Master Eon, and always feared that Eon would fall to the Darkness because of how weak he is from old age, and now, even as a spirit in the Enchanted Realms, Spyro is still very loyal to Master Eon and is glad that even though he's now a spirit, he's safe in the Enchanted Realms where he wont be harmed by the Darkness. Sparky Spyro and Sparky, unlike Spyro and Leopardeon, who are friendly rivals, are bitter rivals, and despise eachother, since day 1, Sparky has always wanted to prove to Spyro that his Magic is much more powerful, Spyro however usually always defeats him, leaving Sparky to swear his "revenge". However, even though Spyro and Sparky clearly hate eachother, Spyro forgave him when he swore that he was sorry for all the evil things he did, as seen in Skylanders: Spyro's Kingdom, showing that Spyro would forgive even the most evil of creatures if they were sorry, which was a mistake, seeing as how Sparky turned out to be a liar and continue his evil ways. Forms Dark = |-| Dark Dark Spyro is the powerful dark form of Spyro. When Spyro is Dark Spyro, he mostly uses two breath powers: Convexity Breath and Electric Breath. Spyro first turned into Dark Spyro when he absorbed dark energy from the dark dunar alignment. At first, Spyro couldn't control this dark energy, however, Spyro has learned to control this dark energy over the years. Spyro can now transform into this dark form at will using dark Magic. Stats Age: 14 Attack: 60 (75 in Series 2 Spyro) Defense: 50 (60 in Series 2 Spyro) Speed: 90 (100 in Series 2 Spyro) Luck: 60 (65 in Series 2 Spyro) Quotes Quotes Battle Quotes *''"All Fired up!" (Spyro's official catchphrase) *"For Skylands!"'' *"To Defend all!" *"Defend one and all!" *"Don't dare the dragon!" *"It's showtime!" *''"Adventure calls!"'' *''"Can't handle the horns!"'' *''"Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!"'' *''"Never back down!"'' *''"I knew I could do it!"'' *''"Never had a doubt"'' *''"Ha ha!" (bounce pad) *"Up high!" (bounce pad) *"Yeah!" (bounce pad) Attacks and Upgrades '''Starting Powers' *Flameball: Breathe balls of fire at your enemies. *Charge: Lower your horns and charge forward, knocking over anything in your way. Basic Upgrades *Long Range Raze: Flameball attacks travel further. *Spyro's Flight: Press the button to fly. Increased speed and armor while flying. *Sprint Charge: Can perform Charge attack for increased distance. *Triple Flameballs: Shoot three Flameballs at once. Sheep Burner Spyro Path - ''This path allows Spyro to upgrade his Flameball attacks''. *Fire Shield: A Fire Shield appears when using the Flameball attack. *Exploding Fireblast: Flameballs do extra damage and the middle one explodes. *The Daybringer Flame: Hold the primary attack button to charge up Flameball attack for MAXIMUM damage. Blitz Spyro Path - ''This path allows Spyro to upgrade his Charge attacks.'' *Stun Charge: Enemies hit by Charge attack become stunned. *Comet Dash: Charge attack does increased damage. *Ibex's Wrath Charge: Charge longer to do extra damage. Soul Gem Upgrade *Spyro's Earth Pound: In flight, press the button to Dive Bomb. - Requires Soul Gem from Crawling Catacombs. Skylanders Fought *Cynder (corrupted form) (1st time (won) 2nd time (won)) *Tails (1st time (tie) 2nd time (lost)) *Genocorr (lost) *Vecoline (1st time (won) 2nd time (won) 3rd time (won)) *Leopardeon (1st time (tie) 2nd time (won) 3rd time (lost)) *Grifflin (won) *Twinkle (lost) *Ramza (tie) (fight interrupted by a Crazy Frog) *Camo (lost) List of Reposes These are all of Spyro's repose versions, not counting Series 1 Spyro. *Series 2 Spyro - Skylanders: Giants *Mega Ram Spyro - Skylanders: Swap Force *Series 3 Spyro - Skylanders: Lost Heroes *LightCore Spyro - Skylanders: Lost Heroes *Series 4 Spyro - Skylanders: Global Defenders *Legacy Spyro - Skylanders: Dark Light *Spyro - Skylanders: Battle Bots *Spyro - Skylanders: Fairies *Fiery Spyro - Skylanders: Double Force *Blazing Spyro - Skylanders: Creatures *Fire Slam Spyro - Skylanders Monsters *Techno Spyro - Skylanders: Sidekick Swarm *Dragon Armor Spyro - Skylanders: Fusion Squad *Steelwinged Spyro - Skylanders: AAA Gallery Spyrotoyform.png|Spyro's toy form. spyro in wing armor.jpg|Spyro in his wing armor. 5838538.jpg|Spyro sitting and chatting with Gill Grunt. The Elements.png|Spyro using the power of the first five Elements he learned: Fire (red), Water (blue), Electric (yellow), Earth (brown), and Magic (purple). Starry Flight.png|Spyro flying in a starry night sky. spyro vs.jpg|Spyro fighting his Anti-Skylander counterpart, Sparo. Magic.png|Spyro and some of the other Magic Skylanders (including Legendary and Dark Spyro). 789787.png|Spyro with the Magic Elemental Crystal in its crown form. Trivia *Theme Song *September 10th, Spyro's birthday, is the North American release date for Spyro the Dragon, the first game in the ''Spyro ''series. See Also *Core of Light *Magic Realms *Cynder Category:Skylander Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Element Changing Category:Canon Things Category:Royalty Category:Center Elemental Crystal wielders